lugfandomcom_th-20200214-history
How it become tlwg@oftc.net
ห้อง #tlwg นี้ เกิด จาก อะไร? * เกิด จาก คน กลุ่มหนึ่ง เห็นพ้อง กัน ว่า ควร จะ มี ที่ ซักที่ ไว้ สำหรับ พบปะ กลุ่ม คน ที่ ใช้ gnu/linux * แล้ว ก็ ตั้ง กฎเกณฑ์ พื้นฐาน ง่าย ๆ ขึ้น มา. community เกิด ขึ้น ได้ อย่างไร? * ก็ คน ผ่านไปผ่านมา มา เจอ ห้องนี้ เข้า, เห็น ว่า เออ, มี กฎเกณฑ์ หยั่งงี้ ๆ นะ, อืม กฎเกณฑ์ หยั่งงี้ น่า จะ ตรง กับ ความต้องการ ของ เรา, หรือ เรา พอ จะ รับ ได้ กับ กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ นะ, จึง ได้ เข้า มา ร่วม ใน community นี้ ด้วย. * ผู้เข้าร่วม บางคน เกิด อยู่ไปอยู่ไป ชัก จะ เห็น ว่า กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ ชัก จะ ไม่เหมาะ กับ เรา แล้ว แฮะ, จึง ได้ จาก ห้อง นี้ ไป, * อาจ จะ ไป สร้าง ห้องใหม่ กฎเกณฑ์ ใหม่ แล้ว ก็ รอ ให้ ผู้ ที่ เห็นด้วย กับ กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ เข้า มา join เป็น community ของ กฎเกณฑ์ ใหม่ นี้ กัน. กฎ #nobody will be kicked/banned, there is no operator. if you dislike someone, you are responsible to use /ignore to protect yourself. #topic is free and anybody can set it. pseudo operators may lock the topic to prevent a topic war. #i think this is neither a support channel nor having a specific goal, and unlike webboard, everybody has freedom and rights to write whatever they wish to. ข้างต้น คือ กฎเกณฑ์ ที่ ก่อ ให้ เกิด community #tlwg ขึ้น มา. แต่ บางที อาจ เป็น community ปลอม ๆ ก็ ได้, เพราะ คน ใหม่ ๆ ที่ เข้า มา ไม่ได้ รับทราบ กฎเกณฑ์ นี้, เลย จะ เอา มา อ้าง ไม่ได้ สนิท นัก ว่า community เกิด จาก กฎเกณฑ์ ข้อ นี้. ควร ทำไง ดี? ไม่รู้ แฮะ, ก็ ต้อง แก้ไข กัน ไป, หา วิธี ให้ คน ใหม่ ๆ ได้ รับทราบ กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ เมื่อ แรก เข้า มา ใน ห้อง นี้. การวิจารณ์ แต่ การ ที่ คน เพียง ไม่กี่คน ก่อตั้ง ห้อง แล้ว ตั้ง กฎเกณฑ์ กัน ขึ้น มา เอง, แล้ว ดัน เอา ไป โฆษณา อย่างเป็น ทางการ ไว้ ที่ ltn, อาจ จะ ไม่แฟร์ กับ community อื่น ก็ ได้. # ถ้า ยัง จะ ให้ ขึ้น โฆษณา ไว้ ที่ ltn, สิ่ง ที่ ควร ทำ อาจ จะ ต้อง ให้ ltn community มา ร่วม กัน ร่าง กฎเกณฑ์ ขึ้น มา ใหม่ ที่ ชาว ltn เห็นพ้อง ต้องกัน, หรือ ไม่ ก็, # ถ้า ยัง ต้องการ คง กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ ไว้, ก็ ควร เอา โฆษณา ออก จาก ltn. แต่ ถึง อย่างไร ก็ ยัง คง ไม่ แฟร์ อยู่ดี, ที่ จะ ใช้ ชื่อ #tlwg, เพราะ ชาว tlwg ทุกคน ไม่ได้ มา ร่วม ร่าง กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ ขึ้น มา. ถ้า ยัง ต้องการ คง กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ โดย ที่ ไม่ได้ รับความ เห็นชอบ จาก tlwg, ก็ ควร เปลื่ยน ชื่อ ห้อง ด้วย. ปล. ข้างต้น เป็น ความเห็นส่วนตัว, ไม่เกี่ยว กับ tlwg. --Ans 10:53, 25 ตุลาคม 2006 (UTC) อ้อ, การ ตีความ กฎเกณฑ์ ข้างต้น นั้น ต้อง ตีความ ตามเจตนารมณ์ ของ ผู้ ที่ ร่วม กัน ร่าง กฎเกณฑ์ นี้ ขึ้น มา. คือ การ จะ ตีความ ว่า การ กระทำ ใด ๆ นั้น ละเมิด กฎเกณฑ์ ข้างต้น หรือ ไม่, ให้ ดู ที่ เจตนารมณ์ ของ กฎเกณฑ์, ไม่ ตีความ ตาม ตัวอักษร แบบ ศรีธนญชัย. --Ans 11:02, 25 ตุลาคม 2006 (UTC) แต่ คิดว่า เจตนา ของ ผู้ร่วม ก่อตั้ง คง ไม่ได้ จำกัด ไม่ให้ คน ที่ ไม่ได้ ใช้ gnu/linux เข้า มา เลย. เจตนา คง เป็น เพียง แค่ เวที ให้ ผู้ ที่ เกี่ยวข้อง กับ gnu/linux มา ร่วม กัน, แต่ ก็ คิดว่า อาจ มี บางคน ที่ ไม่ได้ ใช้ gnu/linux เลย, แต่ เกิด อยาก จะ รู้ ว่า คน ที่ ใช้ gnu/linux หรือ เกี่ยวข้อง กับ gnu/linux นั้น เค้า มี ชีวิต ประจำวัน เป็น ยังไง, เค้า เป็น คน ยังไง, เค้า อาจ จะ อยาก แค่ คบหา สมาคม ด้วย, ห้องนี้ ก็ ต้อนรับ (เช่น คุณ pan^_^ เป็นต้น). แต่ ถ้า เป็น เจตนา ตาม ข้างต้น นั้น ก็ ไม่ควร ใช้ ชื่อ #tlwg ใช่ ปะ, เพราะ มัน ทำให้ ผู้ ที่ เข้ามาใหม่ เข้าใจ เจตนา ผิด ไป (ก็ ไม่ได้ มี ใคร เอา กฎเกณฑ์ พื้นฐาน ให้ เขา อ่าน เลย หนิ). --Ans 03:25, 26 ตุลาคม 2006 (UTC)